


N is for Nowhere

by zebraljb



Series: The Alphabet Cycle [14]
Category: Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean plans a perfect date that ends up in the middle of nowhere.  Continuation of the universe from "M is for Makeshift."</p>
            </blockquote>





	N is for Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> A series of shorts based on one-word prompts.

N IS FOR NOWHERE  
www.dictionary.com definition: a remote or unknown place

 

Sean checked himself in the mirror for the eighth time. He looked good. He knew he did. Yet he still felt like a gawky teenager. The black dress pants made his legs look endless, and the burgundy shirt, cuffed at the elbows, looked good against his tan skin.

The doorbell rang and he jumped. It wasn’t like it was their FIRST date. They had been almost inseparable for about four weeks. Sean still couldn’t believe his luck in finding someone like Norman. Someone, literally, right next door. Yet he was becoming almost scared of the intensity of his feelings for Norman, and wasn’t quite sure if Norman felt the same. They hadn’t even slept together during those four weeks, though they had come very close. Sean didn’t want to push the issue, and Norman didn’t seem to want to, either. They had talked about it, but that was it. Sean didn’t want to rush that side of things, because in his limited experience, that usually was the death knell for any relationship he had ever been in.

He took one last deep breath and answered the door. “Hey,” he said, his face immediately lighting up in the brilliant smile that always appeared when he laid eyes on Norman.

“Hey,” Norman said, grinning as well. He looked so good, in a pair of khaki pants and a black shirt. His blue eyes ran over Sean. “You look…fantastic.”

“Thanks…you do, too.” Sean stepped aside. “Wanna come in?”

“Are you ready? What time are the reservations?”

“Oh, uh, seven.” Sean had read about a new little romantic restaurant out in the middle of nowhere, about ten miles outside the city. He had made reservations, and told Norman he was taking him on a real date. “Sure, m’ready. We have to find the place first, anyway.” He darted back in, grabbed his keys, and returned to the door.

Norman looked around a bit. “Ah, the hell with it.” He cupped the back of Sean’s head and pulled him in for a fast kiss. “You look…wow…delicious.”

Sean actually giggled, ducking his head. They had not advertised their relationship to anyone in the neighborhood, though they knew they were fodder for a lot of gossip. No one had asked as of yet, and they had both agreed that when someone DID ask, they would tell the truth. At least the neighborhood mothers had stopped shoving their daughters at them at any opportune moment.

He went to his car, unlocked the passenger door, and opened it with a flourish. “Your chariot, Sir.”

“So gallant,” Norman teased, getting in the car. Sean shut the door and hurried around to the driver’s side. “Thanks for asking me,” Norman said as soon as Sean had the door closed. “In case I forget to say it later…I had a really great time tonight.”

Sean blushed and put the car into reverse, carefully unfolding his directions and putting them on his lap.

 

They chatted as they drove, and Norman felt as if he had known Sean for years instead of weeks. He would have never thought he had so much in common with him, but sometimes he felt as if Sean was a best friend from childhood instead of a boyfriend from a month ago. Boyfriend. Norman had never really HAD what he could call a boyfriend, and although he hadn’t spoken the words to Sean, that’s what he thought of him as. A boyfriend. He hoped that this night, at this romantic dinner, they’d be able to discuss that. He wanted to let Sean know how much he cared about him, how lucky he felt. He had feelings for Sean that he had never experienced before, and Norman just wanted to make sure Sean felt the same way.

“Fuck,” Sean muttered, glancing down at his lap.

“What?”

“I just…we should have found the turnoff about three miles ago…did you see a road?”

Norman turned around, looking out into the twilight. “I don’t think so, but to be honest, Sean, I wasn’t really paying attention,” he admitted.

“It’s your job to navigate,” Sean teased, though he frowned. The directions he had printed off the internet had seemed fairly basic. “Maybe I should turn around.”

“Why don’t you just drive down a bit, see if it’s ahead,” Norman suggested. “We’ve got nothing else to do.”

“Except make a dinner reservation,” Sean grumbled, but continued driving. This was supposed to be a special night, their first “real” date, but all his plans were carefully crumbling like the dirt road under his tires.

After going about two miles further, it was obvious that there wasn’t another road. “Guess we turn around, then,” Norman said cheerfully as they approached a small clearing off the side of the road. They had been driving through cornfields, but here there was a small grassy area, and Sean carefully pulled over. 

Instead of turning around, however, he put the car into park, turned off the ignition, and slammed out of the car. “Fuck.” He angrily kicked at a tire.

“Sean?” Norman scrambled out of the car. “Are you okay?”

“Fuck, no, I’m NOT okay,” Sean yelled. His voice echoed through the field. “This was supposed to be a special night. We were supposed to have a romantic evening together, have dinner, just be…together.” He leaned against the car, crossing his arms angrily.

Norman smiled, touched by the fact that Sean so desperately wanted everything to go right. “Hey. It’s okay.” He tugged at Sean’s arm, but Sean wouldn’t budge. “We ARE together. Are you really so hungry?”

“No,” Sean muttered petulantly.

Norman tugged again. “Any time I spend with you is special, Sean. It doesn’t have to be at a romantic restaurant, though I’m flattered that you wanted it to be so perfect.” He tugged one more time and Sean finally relaxed his arms, allowing Norman to put his own arms around Sean’s waist. “And we can have a romantic night, right here.”

“Here?” Sean said skeptically.

“Yes.” Norman nudged Sean out of the way until he could open the back door of Sean’s car. He yanked out the blanket that Sean kept there, shaking it out a bit. “Look at this night. Look at the stars. Do you really think we would have noticed them at the restaurant?” Norman took Sean by the hand. “C’mon.”

He led Sean to the clearing and flipped out the blanket. After it was situated to his liking, Norman sat down, spreading his legs a bit. He motioned for Sean to sit down, and pulled at him until he was situated between his bent knees, his back against Norman’s chest. Norman leaned back on his palms, letting Sean relax against him. “They are beautiful,” Sean admitted, looking up at the clear black sky. “I just…I was really hoping this night would turn out perfect.”

“It still can,” Norman said. Sean turned his head to look at him, and Norman softly kissed him. “Sean, I’m so happy I found you,” Norman said, his throat tight. “You’re so amazing. You’re exactly what I’ve been looking for, and never knew it until I found you.” He sat up a bit so he could wrap his arms around Sean, and buried his face in Sean’s hair. “I love you, Sean.”

Sean momentarily froze. He KNEW he hadn’t just heard that. “Wh-what?” He sat up and looked at Norman.

Norman frowned. “Well, I…”

“I love you, too,” Sean said breathlessly. He turned around, pouncing on Norman until he lay flat on his back. “I so love you.”

Norman laughed even as Sean kissed him. “Well, that’s good to know.” They kissed for a long time, until Norman was arching up against Sean.

“I want you so bad,” Sean whispered, and winced as soon as the words were out. How lame.

“Me, too.” Norman ran a hand through Sean’s hair, which was getting longer, and often fell into Sean’s eyes. He loved to play with it, loved the soft strands running through his fingers. “Make love to me, Sean.”

“Me?”

Norman rolled his eyes. “No. I’m sorry. I meant the sexy journalist standing BEHIND you. Of course, you.”

“I…” Sean’s eyes practically crossed at the idea of pushing inside the tight body below him. “Are you sure?”

“I’ve been carrying a condom in my wallet for the past ten days or so, hoping the opportunity would arise,” Norman said. “Does that answer your question?”

Sean had to laugh. “You’re insane. And amazing.” He kissed Norman again, his hand sliding up to slowly unbutton Norman’s shirt. “And gorgeous.” He shoved the shirt front open and began to kiss Norman’s chest.

“Keep talking,” Norman gasped, his hands running through Sean’s hair again.

“Sexy…beautiful…strong…” Sean wrestled with the shirt until it was off Norman’s body. “Sinful…tasty…” He rolled his tongue around a nipple. “Mine…”

“Fuckyesyours,” Norman moaned all in one breath. He yanked at Sean’s shirt, whining in frustration until Sean knelt and removed it. Before Sean lay back down, though, he stood up and slowly undid his pants, removing them and tossing them to the side. The boxers went, too, and he crept up Norman’s body as he got back down, his lips pressing hot and wet through the fabric of Norman’s pants.

As Sean kissed Norman’s mouth, the moon came out from behind a brief spatter of clouds, shining bright and perfect. “I guess the Romance Gods have taken pity on us,” Sean said, grinning as Norman’s face came into perfect view. “I really want to see you when I’m inside of you.”

“Well, then, get there,” Norman said, wriggling below him.

“Patience,” Sean admonished, chuckling. He slowly kissed his way down Norman’s chest, learning every inch with his lips, tongue and hands. He slowly palmed Norman’s hard cock through his pants, then undid the zipper and worked the pants and boxers down together. He managed to get the condom from Norman’s wallet before tossing them aside. “You…are…perfect.” Sean ran a thumb up the inside of a thigh, following it with a long swipe of his tongue.

Norman hissed and arched his back. “And you are a tease. Never would think it to look at you…that you would be so evil.”

Sean grinned, laying on his side, propped up on one hand. “Evil? Me?” His hand slowly stroked and teased up and down Norman’s cock, occasionally gripping hard and flicking over the head. “What makes you think that?” He leaned forward and nipped at Norman’s bottom lip.

“Evil,” Norman repeated, catching Sean’s tongue and sucking on it.

“Mmm…” Sean murmured. “I don’t…do you have lube in that magic wallet o’ sex?”

Norman laughed out loud. “No. Just…do what you can,” he said finally. “It’s okay.”

Sean kissed Norman, then ran a thumb over Norman’s lips. Norman sucked it in, flicking against it lewdly, then sucking it in deep. He repeated the process with two more of Sean’s fingers, eyes never leaving Sean’s face. “And you call ME evil?” Sean groaned.

“Just trying to keep up,” Norman said.

Sean captured Norman’s mouth in a hard kiss, his wet finger sliding down to tease inside. “I like you keeping up,” Sean whispered, sliding that finger inside. “I want you to keep up with me…move with me…”

“Yes,” Norman hissed, hips arching a bit to get that finger further inside. “So good…”

“Good,” Sean murmured against Norman’s shoulder. “I could do this all night, Norman…you feel so good. I could just tease you and finger you all night long.”

“Please,” Norman begged. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own, and continued to rock up to meet Sean’s finger.

Sean added the second finger. “Never figured YOU for a beggar, Norman.” He captured those pleas with a kiss. “Want you so bad…for so long…”

“Since the first fucking day I laid eyes on you,” Norman whispered, and Sean actually paused.

“What?”

“I wanted to throw you down the first day we met, at that barbeque,” Norman said. “Um, you stopped.”

Sean smiled and twisted his fingers, earning a writhing gasp from Norman. “Sorry.” He moved to kneel between Norman’s legs, his fingers diving and turning, occasionally moving against Norman’s prostate. “You ready for me yet?”

“Yes,” Norman hissed, digging his fingernails into Sean’s shoulders. Sean ran a soothing hand down Norman’s chest as he spit on the other hand, wincing at the crudeness of the act. He mentally vowed to have lube on hand no matter WHAT from now on. He slowly nudged his way inside, going in slowly, then stopping so Norman could adjust. Norman pulled him down for a kiss, laying Sean’s forehead against his own. “Feels incredible.”

Sean took that as approval to continue, and he slowly slid almost all the way out, then drove in deeper. Norman sighed, a strong leg wrapping around Sean’s waist and urging him on. “So good…”

“More,” Norman demanded.

Sean braced himself on his forearms and gave him more. The scratchy wool of the blanket dug into his elbows, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was Norman, moving beneath him, kissing him and whispering in his ear.

“So good, Sean…what I dreamt of…God, I fucking LOVE you…”

“Tell me again,” Sean whispered, moving back to look Norman in the eye. One of his hands moved up to stroke Norman’s cock. He wanted to make this last, wanted it to last FOREVER, but it was just so incredible that he knew he wouldn’t make it much longer.

“I love you, Sean. You’re amazing, incredible, everything…I love you,” Norman gasped as Sean stroked him. “Love you, love you, loveyouloveyou…” Norman grunted in surprise, then spilled over Sean’s fingers.

“Fuck, baby, love you, too.” Sean kissed Norman’s chest, burying his face there as he came.

Norman panted for breath, running his hands over Sean’s sweaty back. “This is the best date I have EVER been on.”

Sean chuckled against Norman’s skin. “Yeah, I guess I was pretty easy, putting out like that.”

Norman grabbed Sean by the hair and pulled him up for a kiss. “As long as you don’t ever put out on a first date again.”

“Nope,” Sean said, sighing into the kiss. “No more first dates. Only dates with YOU.”

END - N


End file.
